


Endtale: And I Thought You Were Lying

by LittleRayOfLight



Series: Endtale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Endtale, Angst, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRayOfLight/pseuds/LittleRayOfLight
Summary: There are two sides to this. One is Reader's POV, *cough this one cough* and the other (Endtale: And You Thought I Was Lying) is Sans POV of everything.Endtale will be explained more on Sans side, as it is my own AU. If you have any questions on it, please tell me.The chapters are going to be short, and a little slow on the updates, so please bare with me...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This should be exciting... Not really. Going to be realitivly short, sorry.

You just thought a simple walk in Ebott park would of been fun, relaxing even, letting your feet take you where they wished to go.

Maybe hiking a small ways up Mt.Ebott wasn't part of the plan.

But you know what else wasn't part of the plan?

 _"Why are you dragging us up here, **again**!?"_ the angry, shreil voice in your head screeched, making you smile and giggle.

"It's pretty up here. Besides, this is our second time this week." You replied happily, much to their displeasure. "C'mon, Flowey. Doesn't it feel  _magical?_ "I ask in awe.

In my opinion, Ebbot Park, home of Ebbot mountian, gave off this magical feeling about three weeks ago. A strong wind had picked up, and i felt something light and feathery hit me. Not hard, but enough for me to feel it. When I had looked at my hands, I saw dust on my hands before looking over to the mountian

Once I took a step forward, a hiss of anger rang in my head... a voice, anyways. He sound cheerful at first before getting mad and angry at me that he was nothing more than a voice, having to share a body with a  _human._

Was it really that bad?

Oh well. Ebbot Park, home of Mt. Ebbot, was rarely visited because of the rummors that if anyone goes near it, they disappear forever. Thats mainly the reason why there was a 3 mile radius of forest in the middle of the city.

The kids and children from the workers disappeared on the mountian, and after the 6th child disappeared, they closed off the area and decided to just build around the mountian instead of leveling it like they originally planned.

It was a somewhat small town around the large mountian, and our main transportation was by train and bus. A new subway was being worked on so the trains would be used to transport goods. Cars were actually rare to see here, you either rode the train or bus, and if you really wanted to, you could rent out a bike to ride around on, or just walk.

We all have phones and computers, sure, but we had our own way to make efficient energy.

Every bike in Town Ebbot, the mayor not being good with names, apparently, was built with a generator. Not to make the bikes move by themselves, but to store the energy you created to move when you pedel.

If you rode your bike around town twice, you had enough energy to charge your phone or laptop for practically hours.

Though, thats a 16 hour bike ride if you take you take your time.

_"Magical? Magical!? How is this place **magical**_ _!?"_

"I met you, didn't I? And you said yourself that it was thanks to the mountian. So, for our third week aniversiry, I decided to have a picnic to celebrate."

_"Are you sure you're not doing this to spite me? "_

"Positive." You conncluded as you layed out a blanket and sat down on it, placing the basket infront of you as you pull out all the contents to make a sandwich. Bread, meat, lettus, tomato, ketchup, mustard, mayo, a few plates, basically everything.

The voice in my head, oddly was part of the plan. What you didn't expect was a figure in blue and red start to make it's way down the mountian, onto to stumble and fall. Pausing your spread of mayo on the bread, you place them down on a plate and carefully get up to investigate.

When you headed over, you were shocked at the scene. It was a skeleton. A... Skeleton...

 _"Of course the smiley trashbag would make it out of the Underground!"_ Flowey, as you learned on the first day, hissed bitterly.  _"Leave him like he is! If we're lucky, he'll turn to dust."_

You were silent, conflicted, before noticing the skeleton looking up at you with narrowed eye sockets, the scarf covering whatever the mouth might be, and-- wait. 

How did he narrow their eye sockets? And why is his eye blue? I mean, it's such a pretty color, but how is it on fire?

Tilting your head slightly in question, you stare at him, blinking curiously before seeing the skeleton relax(it was stiff before?), single blue eye disappearing to white, that was mirrored in the other eye socket, that you just noticed was missing any color, and then you see their hand raise up to you in a lazy wave. "hey."

You were silent, taking a moment, before giggling.

_What a silly skellie!~_

His eyesockets widened slightly from your little giggle fit before poking the middle of his hand. "Hey yourse-- Woah! Your hand is so warm!"you exclaim, grabbing his hand to examine it. "And soft! How is bone soft!?"

It was his turn to chuckle at your reaction. "i only know one bone that gets hard."

You took a moment before giving his hand a experimental squeeze, blinking before looking up at him, his hand was still soft, anyways. "Which one?"

He was silent, and a bright blue seemed to glow from under and around his scarf as he stared up at you, while the voice in your head somehow facepalmed.

You didn't know if it was one of those phantom limb type things or what, but you definitly knew he facepalmed.

"n-nevermind, kiddo.." He waved off, using your hand to lift himself off the ground. When he stood, he was about 4 inches taller than you. He seemed to hesitate for a second before giving another chuckle, patting your head. "heh, shorty."

You gave a giggle from the nickname as you looked up at him, Flowey giving an eye-roll. Again, dunno if it's that phantom limb thing or whatever, but you weren't going to question it.

When he looked over your shoulder, you definitly heard a growl from his stomach... How he had a stomach when he was a skeleton, you didn't question. Questions made your head hurt... owww...

"heheh. looks like the squirrels are going nuts for your sandwich."the bag of bones commented, causing you to whip around and notice the squirrel standing on the blanket, sniffing the piece of bread on the plate.

"Aww~ How cuuute~"You cooed as you watched, causing the skeleton to raise a ridge slightly and chuckle.

_"Aaaand he stole your bread.."_

You held back a giggle from Flowey's displeasure before turning to the tall skeleton. "Wanna join us? I think you need some.. meat on those bones." you told him, earning a squealing groan of anger from the voice in your head and a chuckle from the skeleton.

"heheh. sure, kiddo. i'd loaf to." He returned, causing you to giggle again and grab his hand, pulling him to the blanket you had laid down.

Might not be part of the plan, but it wasn't so bad.


End file.
